


Man in the Mirror

by charizella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizella/pseuds/charizella
Summary: He felt in love with the man in the mirror.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another shiz I thought of in the middle of the night just staring at the mirror. Yes, 2AM. Sorry if there'll be incosistencies, not sure if there are tho.

Mingyu finds a mirror built in the room in the house he bought. It was no different too, it was normal to be creeped out of mirrors. But this was different, there was something more to this mirror.

 

One normal morning, as he was preparing for his classes, he checked himself out in the mirror, but what he saw was not him.

 

“FUCKING SHIT WHO ARE YOU?!” He shouted in unison with the man in the mirror, They both tilted their heads, but not in the same direction.

 

The man was a little shorter than him. But the background was the same as the room he was in. Mingyu couldn’t see his own reflection. The man was handsome, he had sharp features. Piercing green eyes, sharp jawline, light and flawless complexion.

 

Mingyu kept screaming and cursing, but the man in the mirror was staring at him, also equally confused.

 

Mingyu calmed down as he was reminded he still has classes. He glanced at the clock, it was 7:26AM. And once he stared back at the mirror and the man his gone, he can only see his reflection again.

 

The man bothered him the whole day. He couldn’t even talk to his friends Hansol, Soonyoung and Seungcheol properly.

 

He kept the happenings between him and the mirror a secret from his friends, he wanted to make sure of it that he wasn’t crazy before telling the others.

 

And he sure wasn’t.

 

He arrived back home, passing the mirror in its’ normal state. But after showering, the man was back in the mirror. Also in his school uniform, but it was a uniform Mingyu was sure he’s never seen before.

 

“Hey, can you hear me?” He asked, expecting a response. The man smiled at him and nodded. It sent shivers through Mingyu’s spine. “I-I’m Kim Mingyu.” He slowly introduced himself.

 

“I’m Jeon Wonwoo.” The man said in a cheerful tone, like he was normally introducing himself to someone. Wonwoo had a deep and mesmerizing voice. “Is it the first time for you to encounter the Mirror of Aspirations?”

 

Mingyu gulped, both because he thinks this isn’t the first time Wonwoo has encountered this Mirror, also because Wonwoo’s voice was really intimidating.

 

“Yes.” was only what Mingyu could answer.

 

The man--Wonwoo, smiled sweetly and Mingyu started to feel less intimidated, “You see, Mingyu, it’s also my first time. But I tried to find this mirror on purpose, unlike you who seems like you never knew you were encountering with such mirror.”

 

Mingyu nodded as he was taking in information, “What you see in this mirror is what you either want to be, or want to be with.”

 

Mingyu felt confused, thinking that he was already content with his life, so that meant,

 

“Kim Mingyu, are you content with your current situation?” Wonwoo asked, seriously. Mingyu visibly gulped again before he answered, “No..” He lied.

 

Wonwoo frowned, disappointed at Mingyu’s answer. What Wonwoo knew is that people you meet through the mirror are people who either are the happiest to have you, you both want to be each other, or they are the missing people in your life.

 

And Wonwoo was there for the last one.

 

Wonwoo said goodbye to Mingyu first, telling him that he has to go shower. And they never talked again for a month.

 

Mingyu actually almost forgot about the mirror, not until he finally saw Wonwoo again wearing specs while reading a book, Mingyu sat on the desk in front of the mirror, ending up catching the attention from the reader on the other side.

 

Mingyu greeted the latter with a smile, “Wonwoo-ya! It’s nice seeing you again~” He said.

 

Wonwoo let go of the book and fixed his posture, and smiled at Mingyu, “It’s been long. So tell me, do you have any idea about this mirror?” Wonwoo asked, again like before, seriously.

 

Mingyu brought out his laptop and opened it. “Now I’m searching.” He said as he opened Google and typed in ‘Mirror of Aspirations’ on the search bar.

 

He continued researching, while Wonwoo continued reading.

 

Mingyu finally closed the laptop and stared at Wonwoo, astounded about what he had just discovered. Wonwoo only raised an eyebrow, still reading.

 

“What did you find?”

 

“Well, the information I got from the internet tells me that the mirror is a.. myth.”

 

Wonwoo again raised an eyebrow and stopped reading, “What planet are you from, Mingyu-ah?”

 

Mingyu looked confused at the sudden quiz of Wonwoo, but he answered confidently.

 

“Earth.”

 

They kept on staring for a while, Wonwoo looking sad and Mingyu confused.

 

Another month had passed before neither of them saw each other on the mirror.

 

Same time next month, Wonwoo was actually waiting for Mingyu on the desk in front of the mirror.

 

But he never came.

 

Wonwoo waited again, the next day, wondering if Mingyu came back.

 

And he did.

 

Mingyu asked him a few things about the mirror.

 

“Wonwoo-ssi, what would actually happen when other people see the mirror?” He asked intelligently.

 

“Well, Mingyu-ssi, when a person who can’t seem to find the right partner or role model, he turns to the mirror, and finds a person that will perfectly suit their taste. There are times that what two people see are different at the same time.”

 

Wonwoo continued explaining, Mingyu started to like hearing Wonwoo’s voice a lot more.

 

“When a person that is both content in their life and their partner gets to see the mirror, they will see a reflection of their partner as themselves. They see their partner but they move as much as the person does.

 

“There are also times that people could get crazy at the encounter of this mirror. Because if you feel like you’re lacking with yourself or your partner, you could meet someone in the mirror that will surely be your ideal partner. But the problem will be is that there is a possibility that you two will never meet.”

 

Mingyu scrunched his forehead, “Will never meet?” he repeated the last words of Wonwoo as a question.

 

Wonwoo frowned slightly and nodded, “Will never meet. The mirror’s power is incredibly strong and can connect planets from different universes.”

 

Mingyu scoffed and said, “I’m sure we’re on the same planet.”

 

But Mingyu’s eyes locked with Wonwoo’s, suddenly thinking.

 

‘Are we really in the same planet?’

 

But after that, Wonwoo never disappeared and showed up the month after. He started getting to know Mingyu. And the both have a growing mutual interest in each other.

 

And one time, while Mingyu was in school, couldn’t help but let his tongue slip.

 

“Wonwoo would make a great prom date.” He said while they were talking about prom.

 

“Who’s Wonwoo?” All three of his friends, Soonyoung, Seungcheol and Hansol, asked him in unison.

 

Mingyu smiled at the memory of Wonwoo just last night, Mingyu was talking about food in the Earth that Wonwoo had no idea about, and Wonwoo talking about books that weren’t familiar to Mingyu.

 

Little by little, they also started falling for each other.

 

And when Mingyu wanted to confess to Wonwoo, he made sure his friends were there, too.

 

“Mingyu-ah, you sure you aren’t crazy?” Seungcheol asked, out of concern.

 

Mingyu pat Seungcheol’s back for assurance, “I’m sure I am. Why don’t you go see for yourself?”

 

And they did. But Mingyu wasn’t ready for what just happened.

 

Once they entered the room where the mirror was, Mingyu saw Wonwoo waiting on his chair. Wonwoo could see the unfamiliar faces that made him uncomfortable.

 

Seungcheol, Soonyoung at Hansol surrounded the mirror. And all of them saw different people.

 

Seungcheol and Soonyoung screamed like girls and Hansol hid in the bathroom.

 

Mingyu calmly approached Hansol and told him everything was okay, that they only saw Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo heard Mingyu’s explanation and corrected him, “They can’t see me. Remember the thing I told you about last week?” he reminded.

 

“No, it’s not that Wonwoo guy, I only see Jeonghan in my place. When I look at your reflections, I see different people. Jihoon as Soonyoung, a random guy as Mingyu and that Seungkwan from other class as Hansol.” Seungcheol explained. They all agreed that they all saw the same thing Seungcheol saw, well except for Mingyu, that was still seeing the mirror as a window to Wonwoo’s world.

 

They removed the mirror from the wall and checked the back of it, what they saw was jaw-dropping.

 

“Oh god!” Soonyoung exclaimed, Hansol read the carved wood lettering.

 

“The Mirror of Aspiratons. May bring you delight or depression. Use wisely.” Hansol read and searched for more text behind, and below was a switch. A switch that turned on either normal mirror mode, or window to a parallel universe mode.

 

And it was on mirror to a parallel universe mode.

 

“Mingyu-ah, we’re sorry for calling you crazy.” They all apologized. Mingyu eventually forgave them anyway.

 

Mingyu flicked the switch from parallel universe mode to mirror, and back to parallel universe mode.

 

They all confirmed they all saw Wonwoo, and Wonwoo only, on the mirror.

 

The three friends of Mingyu hid in the bathroom but listened to Mingyu’s confession.

 

“Wonwoo-ah. I’ve been meaning to tell you this.”

 

Wonwoo raised an eyebrow and half smiled at Mingyu. He felt the same way. But they can’t be.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m not as good with words as you are. And I probably suck right now in front of you, but I’m still determined to do this.” Mingyu clenched his fists and was blushing like a tomato. But he kept going.

 

“Wonwoo-ah, I like you. Possibly even more.”

 

Wonwoo’s eyes widened, “Mingyu-ah, we can’t be.” Wonwoo said, looking down and just avoiding eye contact with Mingyu, afraid he’ll lose it and just cry and cry, as he always did for Mingyu.

 

“Why not?” Mingyu asked.

 

“We’re from different worlds, Mingyu-ah, Literally. Ever since the first day I met you, a few months ago, I thought you were the one. And you were. You are. You are everything I looked for in a partner, that’s why when you said you were probably seeing someone you want to be, I felt slightly disappointed.

 

“You wouldn’t want to have a life like mine. And, Mingyu, I like you too. But we really can’t be.” Wonwoo said firmly.

 

Mingyu frowned and looked down, but before he can do anything, the last thing he saw was Wonwoo aiming to break the mirror with a hammer.

 

Before the reflection could break in to pieces, Wonwoo stopped hammering and smiled at Mingyu, it was visible he was now crying, “Mingyu-ah, I love you.” He said before his last hit that made the mirror static.

 

Mingyu turned to his friends, he didn’t even notice he was crying.

 

They sent the mirror away and replaced it with a new one. The mirror was never heard from again.

 

Mingyu couldn’t help but be reminded of Wonwoo from time to time, wondering if he was okay, was reading, sleeping. Sometimes it even made him emotional. It was the first time anyone had ever made Mingyu fall in love. And it had to be an alien.

 

One time, as he was walking down the street, he saw a familiar yet unfamiliar face. The only difference was it had black eyes for green ones.

 

“Wonwoo-ah?”

 

“Mingyu-ah?”


End file.
